


Just Wanted to Talk

by humanagain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Reveal, mostly - Freeform, theres a little angst bc its me but lets just call this fluff, when will these kids let me live, ~sunset to add to the romance~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanagain/pseuds/humanagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat silently touches down on the rooftop, careful not to disturb the girl leaning on the railing. The sunset makes Marinette look like she’s glowing, and for all Chat is concerned, she is. A small smile plays across her lips and she rests her face in her hands.<br/>“Hi, Princess,” he murmurs, even though she looks more like an angel. She starts and turns to him, wide-eyed, but then breaks into a dazzling grin.<br/>“Hey,” she laughs. “What are you doing here?”<br/>Chat shrugs. “I don’t know. I just wanted to talk.”<br/>“About what?”<br/>“Anything.” He wants to tell her who he is. But he can’t, so anything else will suffice for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanted to Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts).



> I promised [wearetheseven](wearetheseven.tumblr.com) miraculous ladybug fluff like forever ago and i just got around to writing it at like 3:30 this morning... so ... enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to [marigreste](marigreste.tumblr.com), [percyjemson](percyjemson.tumblr.com) and [novva](adrien.co.vu) for the encouragement, and [ethanakamura](ethanakamura.tumblr.com) for your wonderful fic tag so I could absorb how to write fluff from you!!

Chat silently touches down on the rooftop, careful not to disturb the girl leaning on the railing. The sunset makes Marinette look like she’s glowing, and for all Chat is concerned, she is. A small smile plays across her lips and she rests her face in her hands.

“Hi, Princess,” he murmurs, even though she looks more like an angel. She starts and turns to him, wide-eyed, but then breaks into a dazzling grin.

“Hey,” she laughs. “What are you doing here?”

Chat shrugs. “I don’t know. I just wanted to talk.”

“About what?”

“Anything.” He wants to tell her who he is. But he can’t, so anything else will suffice for the moment.

Marinette looks out at the city. “So, uh… how’ve you been? Saving Paris and all?”

“Saving Paris has been tiring, but fun.”

“Tell me about it,” mutters Marinette.

“What was that?” Chat asks, eyebrows raising.

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about,” she hums, flicking his bell. He blushes. “Do you do anything _besides_ saving Paris?”

“Not really. But there’s this girl…” he trails off, his eyes flicking down towards her lips.

“That’s great!” she exclaims. His gaze snaps back to her eyes, which are wide and sparkling. “What’s she like?”

“She’s the sweetest person I know.” Chat says, hoping she knows he means her.

“How long have you been together? Well, uh, if you _are_ together, that is,” Marinette corrects herself, giggling nervously.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for a month now, and let me tell you, we are _purr_ fect for each other.”

Marinette rolls her eyes, but she laughs. “That’s funny...I’ve been with my boyfriend for a month now, too!” _I know,_ Chat wants to scream. _I know because it’s me._

“Tell me about him.”

“He’s got these _gorgeous_ green eyes, and he's an _amazing_ kisser,” she swoons.

Chat raises an eyebrow. “Is that it?”

“And he doesn't realize just how _good_ he is.” She smiles wistfully.

“What, at kissing?” Chat snorts. _He_ knew he was a good kisser, but it was nice to know Marinette thought so too.

“No. I mean… He’s just _good._ He sees the light in everyone, and makes people happy even when he's not, and—”

And Chat forgets himself. He forgets that he's wearing a leather suit and that right now he's Chat Noir. For the moment, all he knows is that he’s Adrien Agreste, and he does what Adrien Agreste would do in this situation— he leans down and kisses her.

Marinette’s eyes widen in shock and then in recognition, and Chat feels her gasp on his lips, and then she starts kissing him back. And then Chat remembers himself and leaps back in horror. For all she knows, he's not Adrien, he's Chat. And Chat Noir is _not_ her boyfriend.

He backs away, shaking his head.  “I'm so sorry, you have a boyfriend, you probably hate me, I—” he runs his hand through his hair in agitation. “Marinette, say something, p _lease—”_ He's just ruined _everything,_ and she's just standing there, gaping at him.

“I'm sorry, I— I should get going,” he stutters, stumbling away from her, but she lurches forward and grabs his hand before he can get away, sending a jolt up his arm.

“ _Adrien_?” she whispers.

Chat’s jaw drops. “I— how did you—” he feels his shoulders relax, even though he hadn't realized how tense they'd become.

He releases his transformation and closes the distance between them. “So...I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?”

Marinette giggles, and it sounds like bells.

Adrien’s eyes widen as he scrambles to piece his thoughts together. “Wait— I— you— you kissed me back!”  

“That I did,” she grins, her strikingly familiar celestial blue eyes glittering.

“Were you going to cheat on me with _myself_?” he asks, half joking and half afraid.

“No,” she replies. “As soon as you kissed me, I knew it was you.”

“Good to know I'm as good a kisser when I'm Chat as I am when I'm Adrien,” he jokes. “Was that all that tipped you off?”

“I had my suspicions,” she shrugs. “The first time you kissed me as Adrien, it seemed a little familiar.”

“But we hadn't kissed before then!”

“Oh, we had. Remember Dark Cupid?”

“Ladybug said _something_ about kissing me after that, but that was Ladybug.” Adrien furrows his brow before meeting her eyes. “Wait.”

Marinette smiles encouragingly.

“But you're not— you can't be—”

She taps her earlobes, and Adrien catches a glimpse of red and black earrings. _No way._

“Hi, Ladybug,” he breathes.

“Hey, Chat Noir,” she answers, lacing her fingers through his. “So...what do you want to talk about?”

He smiles and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 3:30 AM and was my first ladybug fic and also my first fluff so its probably a wreck *shrugs* 
> 
> thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> im on tumblr at [zoenightstars](zoenightstars.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
